


CNTT Slad(ick)e compilation

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Digital Art, Focus is all on Slade's lower body, M/M, Mature rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: nothing explicit, maximum suggestive
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson/Mob
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: anonymous





	CNTT Slad(ick)e compilation

**Author's Note:**

> ironically as aggressive as he is if im ever doing slade selfcest one day he's gonna be at the bottomest of the bottomest


End file.
